wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
The Walt Disney Company
The Walt Disney Company is an American movie studio and entertainment media, dealing in everything from feature films and television, to various theme parks located around the world. It is also notably one of Warner Bros.' biggest competitors, and as such, much of the references to Disney in the WB Animated Universe are to make fun of it. However, the rivalry between the studio does not necessarily appear to be a bitter one; in the past, The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie was occasionally shown on the Disney Channel, and reruns of Pinky and the Brain were shown on Disney XD for a while. Also, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Winnie the Pooh, and Tigger appeared alongside Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Who Framed Roger Rabbit The most notable connection between the WB Animated Universe and Disney is of course the 1988 Touchstone film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In the film, the Looney Tunes characters make several cameo appearances, along with characters who starred in cartoons belonging to Paramount Pictures and Universal Studios. Of course, the appearances of the non-Disney characters in the film came with stipulations on how they were portrayed; in Warner's case, their characters get the exact same amount of screen time as Disney's, right down to the number of frames and syllables spoken. Early on in the film, protagonist Eddie Valient pays a visit to the Ink & Paint Club. When he enters, we see Daffy Duck in a "dueling pianos" act with Donald Duck. Both ducks are playing the Hungarian Rhapsody, and Daffy proceeds to anger Donald by questioning if anyone understands what he's saying and calling him despicable. Donald then tosses Daffy into his piano, prompting Daffy to declare "This means war!" Daffy gets out and throws Donald into his piano and starts playing both of them, but then Donald breaks out and starts playing both pianos as well. Daffy knocks him back into his piano with a boxing glove and almost finishes up with Rhapsody, but Donald sticks out of his piano with a cannon and fire at Daffy, causing both of their pianos to be knocked over and pulled offstage. Later, Eddie ventures into Toontown in pursuit of Jessica Rabbit (whom he thinks has just murdered R.K. Maroon). When he accidentally comes upon the lovesick Leena Hyena, he attempts to escape by ducking into the men's restroom, only to find there's no room there and begins to fall down the building. He briefly saves himself by grabbing onto a pole on the way down, where Tweety is nested. Tweety comes up and notices Eddie's fingers grabbing onto the pole, and plays "This Little Piggy" with them like in "A Tale of Two Kitties", causing Eddie to continue falling. On the way down, he encounters Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse, who are skydiving at the moment and wisecrack about how he appears to be going jumping without a parachute. Eddie asks if they have a spare; Mickey answers that Bugs does, but the bunny adds "But I don't think you want it." Eddie says he does, so Bugs hands it to him, and it's only when Eddie opens it that he finds it's a spare tire rather than an extra parachute. Other, smaller Looney Tunes cameos in the film include: * Bugs and Yoyo Dodo can be seen walking around the Maroon Cartoons studio at the beginning. * Roger entertains the bar patrons by singing to the tune of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down". * When Eddie first enters Toontown, he is greeted by cartoon characters singing "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" At the end of the film, all the cartoon characters sing this song again. * During Eddie's elevator ride with Droopy, Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote can be seen in silhouette. (Their appearance in this film is anachronistic; the film is set in 1947, a year before their debut.) * When Eddie heads into a dark alley in Toontown, a poster advertising "Porky's All-Beef Sausage" can be seen. References Looney Tunes *"Spaced Out Bunny" - Hugo proudly displays his new "Mickey Martian" watch on his wrist. * "(Blooper) Bunny" - While ranting about Warner Bros., Daffy remarks about their lack of originality and says "The next thing you know, they'll stick me with three snot-nosed nephews!" Tiny Toon Adventures * "The Looney Beginning" - Among Babs' first impressions is Jessica Rabbit. Later, as Buster and Babs get out of the trash can, Babs requests clearance for landing, with Buster answer "Roger, rabbit!" (to which Babs replies, "You've got the wrong bunny.") * "Test Stressed" - Plucky's transformation is based on the "Pink Elephants on Parade" sequence from Dumbo. * "The Buster Bunny Bunch" - The title of the episode is a parody of The Mickey Mouse Club. * "Fields of Honey" - When asked by Babs what he knows about Honey, Hamton answers, "Well, it's sweet, and Winnie the Pooh has a problem with it." * "Best O' Plucky Duck Day" - In the intro, Buster says that "today we're presenting three hysterical duck tales", to which Plucky responds, "Don't use that word!!", prompting Buster to reword that line. * "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" - When Buster storms on to the set of Tiny Toons in the alternate universe, he says to Alternate Plucky, "What are ya, goofy?", which Plucky considers an insult. He then asks Buster "Who are you, a spy from Disney?" and has Alternate Arnold and Sleezer throw him out, saying "Nice try, Katzenberg!" * "Night Ghoulery" - The opening sequence starts with a parody of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Animaniacs * "Opportunity Knox" - When he and Brain make it into Fort Knox, Pinky remarks, "There's more gold here than in a DuckTales episode!" * "Bumbie's Mom" - Directly parodies the scene in Bambi where the title character's mother is shot (and the mass reaction to it). * "Deduces Wild" - Among the things Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are looking for in their scavenger hunt is "a funny episode of Bonkers". * "Rest in Pieces" - Slappy tells Skippy that there is no death in cartoons, but considers Bonkers an exception. * "Cutie and the Beast" - The plot parodies Disney's 1991 film adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. * "Jokahontas" - As with the previous listed segment, the plot again parodies a Disney film, this time the 1995 film adaptation of Pocahontas. Dot's song at the beginning mocks Disney's constant reuse of princess stories in their movies, and Mel Gibson is depicted wearing pants that resemble Mickey Mouse's shorts and a helmet with mouse ears. Pinky and the Brain * "Operation Sealion" - When trying to convince Pinky that he needs to give up on Winnie, Brain states, "Mice and sealion don't mix, except perhaps in a Disney film." * "Brainwashed" - When informed about the Schmëerskāhøvênathon, Brain asks Pinky if he knows what will mean. Pinky answers, "Another preemption for Brand Spanking Fresh and Shiny New Doug?" (The close captions misspelled "Doug" as "Duck".) Freakazoid! * "Freakazoid is History!" - When Freakazoid looks over the changes he caused to history as a result of saving Pearl Harbor, one thing he finds out is that "EuroDisneyland is packed!" This is making fun of the park's lack of visitors in real life. Histeria! * "Really Oldies But Goodies" - A cat burps up Mickey Mouse's shorts. * "The Theodore Roosevelt Show" - Pepper mistakes Theodore Roosevelt for Winnie the Pooh. * "Music" - The prize in the Dating Game parody sketch is a trip to the deserted theme park EuroDizzyland. Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * "That's Edutainment!" - Pinky's response to "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" is "I think so, Brain, but Pepper Ann makes me sneeze." Later, on Mr. Brain's World, Pinky plays the role of Pinky the Unstinky, a parody of Manny the Uncanny from Disney's One Saturday Morning. Miscellaneous * In the advertisement for the Warner Bros. Studio catalog included on the VHS release of Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, Daffy sits down in a director's chair, which then begins to have Donald Duck's name printed on it. Needless to say, Daffy is not amused. Mentions * At the beginning of the DuckTales episode "Cold Ducks", Huey, Dewey and Louie are heard saying "Be very very quiet; we're hunting Beakley." This is of course a play on Elmer Fudd's catch phrase. * In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Heff Heffalump is afraid of Roo, whom he thinks is a giant mouse. This parodies Sylvester mistaking Hippety Hopper for a giant mouse. * In the Phineas and Ferb episode "Swiss Family Phineas", the title characters get Baljeet to look after their pet platypus, Perry. Buford agrees to help, and gives Perry a hug and says Elmyra's catch phrase, "I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and never let you go." Connections * Charlie Adler voiced Mad Dog from TaleSpin and Mr. Whiskers of Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. * Joe Alaskey voiced the Lobster Mobster in The Little Mermaid TV series and Flaps the Elephant on Bonkers. * Ed Asner voiced Mr. Large on Teamo Supremo and starred as Carl Fredricksen in Up. * Mel Blanc recorded dialogue for Gideon the Cat in Pinocchio. Disney, however, later decided to make the character mute, and in the finished film, all that remains of Ravenscroft as Gideon's voice is a single hiccup (albeit played twice). * Clancy Brown did guest voice work on Flubber and Phineas and Ferb. * Nancy Cartwright voiced Todd Daring in The Replacements. * Dan Castellaneta voiced Genie in The Return of Jafar and the Aladdin TV series. * Danny Cooksey voiced Thaddeus in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Thaddeus and Thor" and Brad in Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. * Jim Cummings is the current voice of Pete, Winnie the Pooh, and Tigger. He also voiced Monterey Jack, Fat Cat, and Professor Nimnul in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Don Karnage and Trader Moe in TaleSpin, the titular character of Darkwing Duck, Razoul in Aladdin (and its sequels and TV series), Bonkers and Lucky Piquel in Bonkers, Ed the Hyena in The Lion King and Timon & Pumbaa, the Colonel and Ed Pig in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, and Ray the firefly in The Princess and the Frog. * Tim Curry voiced the Evil Manta in The Little Mermaid TV series and Lord Dragaunus in The Mighty Ducks animated series. * Grey DeLisle voiced Riley Daring on The Replacements. * June Foray voiced Lucifer the cat in the original Cinderella, Rocky the Squirrel in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Magica DeSpell and Ma Beagle in DuckTales. * Brendan Fraser starred in Disney's live-action film adaptation of George of the Jungle. * Peter Hastings created the Disney's One Saturday Morning block on ABC. * Maurice LaMarche voiced Scuttle in The Little Mermaid TV series, Mortimer Mouse on Mickey Mouseworks, House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and Comrade Z on Teamo Supremo. * Tress MacNeille voiced Chip and Gadget in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. * Roddy McDowall voiced Mr. Soil in A Bug's Life. * Rob Paulsen voiced Steelbeak in Darkwing Duck, PJ in Goof Troop and its movie follow-ups, Banzai the hyena in Timon & Pumbaa, and Ian Waszelewski in Teacher's Pet. * Dan Povenmire co-created Phineas and Ferb and voices Dr. Doofenshmirtz. * Paul Rugg portrayed Manny the Uncanny on Disney's One Saturday Morning. * Kath Soucie voiced Cadpig and Rolly in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. * John Lasseter was executive producer of Toy Story. * Cree Summer voiced Hyena in Gargoyles, and Princess on 101 Dalmatians: The Series. * Frank Welker voiced Bigtime, Baggy, and Bubba the Cave Duck on DuckTales, Morgana McCawbre's pets on Darkwing Duck, Waffles and Chainsaw in Goof Troop, Abu and Rajah in Aladdin, Fall-Apart Rabbit in Bonkers, Scorch and Al the Gator in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, the Grubs on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in the Epic Mickey video games. External links * Official website Category:Cartoon References Category:Film References Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions Category:Cartoon Mentions